package of love chapter one
by nileyiseverything123
Summary: new story! not done yet, this is just the first chapter. hope you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Love was like this package, it dropped at my doorstep, and it was my job to unravel it, and then deal with whatever came for me. Well maybe I'm exaggerating, ok no, I'm not, I'm being totally honest, like seriously. Anyway, I hate love, like I want to kill it, it absolutely killed me. I'm not really dead, just exaggerating again, that's me, the drama queen. Anyway, this is my story of the package of love, or whatever.

I was sitting there, on my porch, just reading an amazing book. (Kidding, it was on my summer reading list, really boring, just trying to sound smart) then I heard this horrid beeping. I looked up and saw a moving truck, right there, across the street. "Oh great, new neighbors." I guess my mom heard the beeping too, because she walked out, with a plate of cookies, (oatmeal, nasty!) and then she ran, ok jogged to the house, I shook my head, what a loser, running in her apron and her sweats, I mean if your going to go to some neighbors, at least take off the apron and sweats, you should make a good impression on them. So I ran after her.

Denise: hi!

Tish: hello! I'm Tish, and I live across the street, this is my daughter miley.

I smiled, you know, to show kindness toward the newbie's.

Denise: hello! I have some sons, they're unpacking.

Then this guy, really cute I might add, ran out the house and to the truck, but stopped and looked at us.

Joe: hey.

Denise: this is Joe, my second oldest.

Tish: hello.

Joe: sup.

Sup? Who does he think he is? A gangster? If your going to be a gangster, don't wear skinny jeans and tight v-necks, though it looked totally hot on him. I guess he saw me looking at his wardrobe and said

Joe: you checking me out?

Miley: (smirks) you wish.

Joe: (smiles)

Denise: where are your brothers?

Joe: they're upstairs.

Miley: you mean, there are more of you?

Joe: must be your lucky day huh? (Laughs) jk, I'm the hottest.

Miley: jk? Do you think we're texting or something? Use words smarty.

Joe: (smiles) I like you.

Miley: well unfortunately, I don't like you.

Then his smile faded, I felt like I was going to laugh! He was cute, but his attitude, has got to change.

Joe: I'll go get my brothers; they'll get a kick out of you.

A kick out me? Is that supposed to be a good thing? Jeez, these people really need to go; I can live with the Adam's family here, but these guys? Need to leave. I haven't even seen the whole family and I don't like them, I mean their mom is fine, she's nice, pretty, but this dude, needs to go.

Tish: (gives miley a look) do you need help with anything?

Denise: um, if you don't mind.

Tish: not at all.

Great, I'm all alone, so I turned around and was about to go back to my stupid reading, then they came.

Joe: this is her.

Miley: (turns around) this her, has a name.

Nick: what is it?

Miley: miley.

What was up with all these boys having curly hair? Though it worked for them, cause they are totally and incredibly hot!

Frankie: I'm Frankie.

Miley: aw, hi Frankie.

Frankie: (smiles)

Miley: (looks at them) what's up with all of you having Afros?

Kevin: (laughs)

Nick: funny.

Miley: (gives him a sympathetic smile) I try. Well if you don't mind, I'm going back to my studying.

Nick: it's the summer.

Miley: (looks at him) I want to go to college. (Being sarcastic)

Nick: I do too, but you don't see me studying.

Miley: well lets see how that college thing works our for you then.

I turned around and walked to the porch, grabbed my book, and turned around, and before I went inside, I turned around, seeing them just watch me, so I yelled

Miley: take a picture, it'll last longer!

Then walked inside. Ya, so maybe I was brat, snotty, stuck up, but hey, it's not like I want them to like me. I mean they're hot, but their IQ is like, 5. But I will admit, that one curly headed one was hot. Wait… they're all curly headed, and I didn't get a chance to get their names (excepts Frankie's and Joe's)


	2. chapter 2

Chapter two

That night I couldn't sleep what so ever, so I decided to go out side and watch the stars. (That's the good thing about a gated community, you don't have to worry about freaks at night) so I set out a blanket and just laid there, with my ipod on, and my eyes set out to look at the stars.

Next thing I know its morning, I open my eyes and see that freak staring down at me.

Miley: what do you want?

Nick: you didn't get my name.

Miley: I didn't want it.

Nick: too bad, I'm nick

Miley: like I care.

Nick: (sits down next to her)

What the crap was he doing?

Miley: (looks at him) what are you doing?

Nick: sitting, what does it look like?

Miley: why are you sitting?

Nick: cause I'm tired of standing.

Miley: then go sit on your grass. Over at your house.

Nick: I'm too lazy to go walk over there.

Miley: pulease!

Nick: (laughs) if you want me off so bad, why don't you carry me over.

Miley: because you probably weigh a million pounds.

He was so hot, I just stared at him while he looked straight out at his house.

Nick: well then, I'm staying right here.

Miley: fine, I'll leave then.

Nick: ok.

Miley: fine.

I got up and started walking inside, then turned around and he was still there, in the same position.

An hour late, I looked outside, to see him now laying on the grass, what was his problem? I mean if you want to lie on the grass, can't you do it on you own grass? Maybe he was just pulling my leg. So I stomped out there.

Miley: are you able to leave now? It's been an hour; I think you've gotten enough rest.

He didn't answer me, so I walked over, to see him sleeping! SLEEPING! So I kicked him with my foot, lightly, then a little harder, then a bit more harder. Then all of a sudden his eyes shot open; he grabbed my leg and pulled me down!

Miley: ahhh!

Nick: (looks at her) that's what you get for kicking me.

Miley: you wouldn't get up!

Nick: so?

Miley: so?! If you want to sleep, go to your own house!

Nick: ok.

Then he got up and left. He was pulling my leg! Ugh! I hate him!

After dinner, I decided to go for a walk, but then, I thought, nick is probably going to come after me, and bug the crap out me.

A week later, there was no sign of nick, I saw his brothers once in a while, they said hi, I gave them a plain hi, which I really wanted to say, don't talk to me, but decided they are only being nice and so I said hi back. But no sign of nick, it kind of made me sad, but then happy. I didn't like the feeling of the need to see somebody; I don't want to have that needy feeling like in those stupid romance chick-flicks. But I did have that feeling of wanting to see him,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Denise came over to our house, and invited us to a barbeque. My mom said yes, I acted like I didn't want to, but I really did want to, I mean, I wanted to see if nick was mad because I was such a jerk… I hope he didn't feel that way. So I got ready in a really cute shirt I bought a month ago that I never had the occasion to wear it to, and then wore my cutest jeans. Then my mom and I walked across the street and into the backyard. I scanned the whole place, no sign of nick, only Joe and Frankie.

Joe: (walks over) hey.

Miley: hi.

Joe: nick's not here, just so you know.

Miley: why would I care?

Joe: I saw you guys last week on your grass.

Miley: If you're wondering what was going on? Your brother was being a pain, and I was trying to get rid of him, too bad they don't have any anti-biotic for that.

Joe: (chuckles) well he's back at our old town.

Miley: he doesn't like it here?

Joe: hates it.

Miley; I don't blame, I mean love the gated community and all, but there's not much to do here, and everyone are snotty rich kids.

Joe: ya, I wonder why you aren't like them.

Miley: because I'm not rich, my dad pays for it all, I just live here.

Joe: oh.

Miley: ya.

Joe; well nick will be back tomorrow.

Miley: too bad, I was liking the peace and quiet.

Joe: nice chatting with you, but I see some of my old friends, so I'll see ya.

Miley: bye.

He walked away, now what was I supposed to do? None of my friends were here, well I don't have much friends, only one, but he's out of town, and I left my book at home, and my mom would give me an hour long lecture if I leave. So I walked out in the front yard and laid on the grass and watched the stars, I really enjoy it, I mean, it's like, this world beyond my reach, this gorgeous set of stars, that are set out there, not only for lighting the world up, but also for people to admire the beauty and brightness of them. Then a figure stood above me.

Nick: what's up with you laying on the grass and staring at stars?

Miley: what's up with you standing over people while admiring stars?

Nick: actually, last time I did that, they were sleeping. (Smiles)

His smile was gorgeous, his teeth so white and pearly, his teeth so straight, his smile making lines on the side, his eyes glowing in the moonlight, Perfectly put curls, it was like looking at an angel.

Nick: why are you staring at me like that?

Miley: I have this strategy, that if I stare long enough, I can see past your head and see the stars, but it isn't working, your head is too fat.

Nick: (chuckles) thank you.

Miley: no problem.

Nick: you want to go back to the party?

Miley: no.

Nick: ok. (Sits next to her)

Miley: (Looks at him) are we really going to do this again?

Nick: what, you don't want me here?

Miley: no.

Nick: ok then. (Gets up and starts walking away)

What was I doing? What was I saying? Of course I wanted him there, all I want is he next to me.

Miley: wait!

Nick: (turns around)

Miley: you can stay.

Nick: (smiles and walks back and sits)

Miley: but don't think because I changed my mind, doesn't mean I like you.

Nick: I know, but your easing up on me.

Miley: sure, whatever.

Nick: (laughs)

We just sat there in silence, then I laid down and looked up at the stars, and he did the exact same thing. I started shutting my eyes, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep till I felt me lifting up from the ground, I opened my eyes slowly to see me in nick's arms, and he was walking across the street and up to my porch. He didn't see that I was sleeping, so I closed my eyes, so he wouldn't let go, and I felt him walk up the stairs and lay me on my bed, then I felt a faint kiss on my forehead and then the door shut. A kiss on the forehead, that's what my dad used to do that, then he stopped, everything, being there for me, being the one to see me safe to sleep. Then I felt tears fall down my face, though I had my eyes shut, and I thought I was sleeping.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The next morning, I didn't want to go anywhere, I wanted lay on the couch and watch TV, eat junk food, text Cody and ask how his trip is doing, when he'll get back, because the TV and junk food thing isn't as fun without Cody. Then I heard a knock at the door, right, as I was about to plop on the couch with my big bowl of mixed junk. So I went to the door, opened it, to see nick, standing there with his body resting against the frame.

Miley: what do you want?

Nick: nice to see you too.

Miley: ya, ya, so what are you here for?

Nick: to hang out.

Miley: I don't want to hang out with you.

Nick: well that's rude.

Miley: that's me.

Nick: come one, I bet hanging out with me is better than whatever you planned on doing.

Miley: that's so not true.

Nick: let me guess, you were going to watch TV, and eat whatever is in that bowl?

When he said that, I realized how truly lame that was, when Cody said it, it always sounded so relaxing, but once nick said it, it sounded lame, and sounded like I was loser, a couch potato.

Miley: well what would we do if we did hang out?

Nick: go to the park, this carnival down at the beach, just go to the beach and walk around, sit out on the grass, you really seem to like that, go to my house, play some games with Joe and Kevin

He just went on and on and on, but I didn't here the rest cause I was so hypnotized by his amazing face.

Nick: so? What do you want to do?

Miley: um… lets go to that carnival.

Nick: sounds great.

I put down the bowl, and then realized, I was in my pj's and slippers.

Miley: um… maybe I should go get changed.

Nick: (nods) good Idea.

I ran to my room, found a really cute v-neck, slipped on some short shorts, then got on my converse, and then ran downstairs.

Nick: ready?

Miley: ya.

When we got to carnival, we got our tickets, and got inside, we went on rollercoaster's, and then went on the faris wheel, I seemed so excited, and he seemed so serious.

Miley: you need to smile more.

Nick: I smile.

Miley: your definition of smile, or mine?

Nick: what's yours?

So I gave him my cheesiest and widest smiles.

Nick: ya, my definition.

Miley: your definition of smile, is not a smile, it's like a straight line. What if we put both of our definitions together?

Nick: and what would that look like?

I put my hands to his face, and made a small smile, not big, but not not a smile.

Nick: I don't know what it looks like.

So I mimicked the smile

Nick: that looks nice.

Miley: I think so too.

Nick: does our smile have a name?

Miley: how about… the niley smile? Like n for nick, and… iley, for miley?

Nick: (laughs) sounds great.

Miley: I think so too.

After the carnival, he drove us back, then we went to his house, it was huge on the inside, he lead me to his room, but as we were walking there, we past Joe's room.

Miley: whoa! His room is…

Nick: messy?

Miley: (nods) ya.

We kept on walking, till we came to a door, he opened and I looked inside, it was clean, peaceful, plain.

Nick: (walks in) you can come in.

Miley: (walks in) wow

Nick: what?

Miley: it's so, peaceful, simple.

Nick: that's how I like it, neat and simple.

Miley: psh, if you saw my room, you'd think was like one of those crazy roller coaster rides we went on today.

Nick: as in a messy way?

Miley: no, it's clean, but it's filled with memory stuff, things I like, like a collage, but it's my room.

Nick: sounds nice.

Miley: it's ok, I like your room though, and you can come in here and not get a headache, trying to decode your life.

Nick: you have a very unique way of seeing the world.

Miley: that's a good thing, right?

Nick: most definitely.

Miley: (nods)

He made me so happy, he made me smile, gave me this tingling feeling. I can't describe how I feel, but I can tell you this, it's a feeling I wish would never leave me.

Nick: (smiles a bit)

Miley: the niley smile.

Nick: (chuckles a little)

After a couple hours of talking, I walked home, well, we walked home.

Miley: you know, I could've walked home alone.

Nick: I know.

Miley: (smiles)

Nick: have a good night ms. Miley.

Miley: you too Mr. nick.

Nick: (laughs)

Miley: thanks for today, and for saving me from the junk food.

Nick: anytime.

Miley: (just looks at him)

Nick: (kisses the top of her head) night. (Turns around and walks to his house)

Miley: (sighs happily and goes inside)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Maybe I was falling in love, it was possible, but then again, I've only spent time with him 3 times, the day he bugged the crap out of me, at the party, and today. I guess it's too early to say I'm in love, but it sure feels like I'm in love, though I've never been in love. But they say, you know you're in love, when, you get this fuzzy feeling inside, that's you've never felt before, and all you can think about, is the one you love. I guess I'm falling in love, not quite there yet. Oh my gosh, I say I love him, but I don't even know what he thinks of me, what if he thinks of me as only a friend, or he thinks of me as a sister Ugh!

2 days later, I'm pacing, just waiting for the usual knock. Yesterday we just talked and stuff, we went out for lunch, but didn't do much. Now I was waiting for a knock, and hoping it was him.

an hour went by, and still no knock, maybe he wanted to take a break from me. So I sat on my bed, pretending not to care. Then I picked up the phone, but then put it back down, no, I can't call, It'll sound like I'm desperate. Then I heard a knock, I ran down the stairs, then stopped, don't answer the door too fast, again, the desperate thing. Then I straightened my hair, and slowly opened the door, with our 'niley smile'

Cody: hey!

Cody… what a disappointment. Not that I don't love Cody, I do, but, I was hoping to see nick.

Miley: hey!

I reached out and hugged him tight.

Miley: how was your trip?

Cody: it was awesome, how are you? You have an ok time without me?

Miley: haha, very funny, actually I did, a great time.

Cody: really? What happened?

We sat down, I told him everything, from the first day we met, to when he bugged me, and how I didn't see him for a week, then about everything, the hanging out, and the talking, the niley smile, and how he hasn't called or anything today. I even told him, that I might be in love, and then I told him about the creepy desperate feelings.

Cody: whoa, that's a lot to handle for an hour.

Miley: ya try 2 weeks.

Cody: so you really think you might be in love?

Miley: most definitely.

Cody: but you don't know how he feels.

Miley: nope.

Cody: wow, does he seem like he likes you?

Miley: ya, I guess. I mean, he kisses the top of my head, he carried me home, he stays with me, when I refuse to do anything with him, he still tries, I mean, do you think he likes me?

Cody: ya, it seems like it.

Miley: should I ask?

Cody: no!

Miley: why not?

Cody: guys don't like it if girls ask about their feelings.

Miley: what if nick's different?

Cody: what if he isn't?

Miley: good point.

I was so frustrated with all these emotions, Cody was no help, ok, and he was a little help, but not as much as I hoped for.

Miley: lets change the subject; all of this emotional crap is crushing my high spirit

Cody: bet it is.

Miley: how was vaca?

The rest of the day, we talked about his vacation, and then we watched some TV. It's what we usually did, but usually we'd include junk food, not this time though.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A couple days passed by, still no sign of nick, maybe he went to his hometown again, so I decided to go over to nick's house and ask for him. I called Cody and told him my plan, he said it didn't sound too desperate, and so I walked on over and knocked slowly on the door.

Denise: hello miley.

Miley: hi Mrs. Grey is nick here?

Denise: I'm sorry, he's out with his brothers, but he'll be back tonight, you need me to tell him anything?

Miley: no, it's fine.

Denise: All right, sweetie, have a nice day.

Then I walked back to my house, but before I walked inside, all my moods came swishing back, and decided to call Cody and tell him to meet me at the ice cream parlor.

Cody: ice cream huh?

Miley: ya, they say it sooths the heart.

Cody: you know, I've always wondered, who's they?

Miley: I don't know.

Cody: people always say, you know what they say, or, they say, it makes me wonder, who's they.

Miley: good question, maybe it's us, other people-making hypothesis.

Cody: could be.

That night, there was a knock at the door.

Miley: ugh, hope this is for a good cause, cause I'm missing out of my movie!

I opened the door and to my surprise, I saw nick leaning against the frame waiting for me.

Nick: hey

Miley: hi.

Nick: my mom said you had come over.

Miley: maybe I did, maybe I didn't.

Nick: I think you did.

Miley: so maybe I did.

Nick: you did.

Miley: ok! I did, what's it to ya?

Nick: what's it to me? Why did you come over?

Miley: you make it seem like a bad thing.

Nick: I'm not saying it is.

Miley: but you make it _sound _like it is.

Nick: sorry. So why'd you come over?

Miley: just to see if you were home.

Nick: well I wasn't.

Miley: no duh!

Nick: well, if you don't have anything else to say, I'll be going. (Turns around)

Miley: what do you think of me?

I panicked; I didn't want him to leave

Nick: (turns back around and looks at her) what?

Miley: you know, what's your impression on me?

Nick: your extremely stubborn, but you keep a smile, you're funny, and have a very different way of seeing things, I like how you like stars, but I don't like how you hold up a shield because your scared someone might actually care, but sometimes you put that shield down, and let someone halfway in, I don't like how you sometimes have this attitude, but sometimes I like it, and I love how big of an imagination you have. But miley, if you have to know how I feel about you, it's that, sometimes, blocking someone away because of something that happened in the past, isn't going to help you in the future, or isn't going to help that one person in your life, love you the way they want to. I know you have troubles in life, with your dad, never seeing your mom, not having many friends, but don't keep that shield up all the time, let your guard down, live a little.

Ok, so maybe I didn't like what he just said, maybe I shouldn't have asked that. Then I realized I was crying.

Miley: I shouldn't have asked you that.

Nick: miley-

Miley: live a little? What about showing some emotion! You act so serious, and putting up a shield? Speak for yourself! I know you have some kind of issue you won't let pass you, and maybe you should be happy, I know you hated moving, and you miss your old friends, but live a little, likes you said.

Nick: miley…

Miley: you should get going, it's dark, and who knows, maybe you'll be leaving tomorrow, going back home, but I don't need to know, knowing that I never know when your gone, cause you disappear, just like that.

Then I slammed the door in his face, ran upstairs and cried myself to sleep. (Screw the TV shows on TV, the boy I thought I loved just stabbed me in the heart)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I stayed in the house for a week, and only let in Cody, when nick called, I let it go to the machine, when he came over to try to talk, I ignored him. I hate him, though I really still love him, but I know he doesn't feel the same way.

It's been 2 weeks since what happened, and nick stopped trying last Friday, I went outside to get the mail, then a car pulled up to my house, a girl walked out.

Selena: um, this isn't nick grey's house is it?

Miley: no, it's the one across the street.

Selena: (laughs) thanks, sorry, just, so hard, they all look the same.

Miley: ya.

Selena: (walks across the street)

Nick: (answers the door)

Selena: Nicky! (Kisses him)

His girlfriend… that's why he acted like I was only a friend, a sister. He had a girlfriend, figures; someone that gorgeous would still have someone as beautiful as her. Then I met eyes with nick, I ran right into the house, forgetting I left the mail scattered on the sidewalk. I called Cody over; he came over and brought in the mail too.

Cody: what happened?

Miley: (crying) he has a girlfriend! This whole time!

Cody: no!

Miley: (nods)

Cody: that jerk! Leading you on.

Miley: I don't think he lead me on. I just think I was thinking way too much of all of this, I can't believe I was so stupid…

Cody: you're not stupid.

I love Cody, but he is horrible at lying. He spent the rest of the day trying to sooth me, and it didn't work all that well.


	8. Chapter 8 THE LAST ONE!

Chapter eight **finale**

Weeks passed, I got worse, nick stopped calling, I stopped crying eventually, and just dragged myself around, my mom got worried and told me to get some fresh air didn't work. So here I am now, I've told you what happened, this is what's happening. There was a knock at the door.

Tish: can you get that?

So I get up and I opened the door

Miley: what are you doing here,

Billy: your mom told me what's been going on, thought I could help.

Miley: you can't.

I slammed the door into his face.

Billy: (opened the door)

Miley: you can't just walk into people's houses like that.

Billy: I pay for it, remember?

Miley: whatever.

I turned on the TV, not paying attention to him. All this time, I wanted my dad to come back, but to see my dad here, in my house, at this moment, I wanted to yell at him, for doing this to me, to make me so mad, put me in all this pain.

Billy: what's going on?

Miley: none of your business.

Billy: I'm your dad; I have a right to know.

I stood up furious.

Miley: that's where you're wrong! You're not my dad! Not after you left me.

Tish: miley!

Miley: what

Tish: do not speak to us that way.

Miley: why would you guys care anyway Youre never around, this man isn't in my life anymore, and I hate you guys! You aren't parents, or my family, your just people who are here because unfortunately, I'm not old enough to live on my own. Except him, he isn't even in my life, so just leave me alone! I hate you!

I ran out the house, crying, and then I ran into something, more like somebody. I looked up to see the all to familiar face, the one I have seen in weeks.

Nick: miley.

Miley: (wipes her tears) leave me alone.

Nick: (grabs her hand) what happened?

Miley: why would you care?

Nick: cause I care about you.

Miley: like I'm supposed to believe that, don't you have a girlfriend?

Nick: she has nothing to do with any of this.

Miley: whatever just leaves me alone.

Nick: you know, I'm trying to help!

Miley: well I don't need your help I never needed your help! In fact! I never needed you!

Nick: you don't mean that.

Miley: oh, but I do.

Nick: I love you.

Miley: what crap!

Nick: miley!

Miley: you have this beautiful and charming girlfriend! Who you should be with, or stay with!

Nick: ya but she isn't you.

Miley: stop saying this crap!

Nick: it's not crap!

Miley: whatever!

Nick: can't you see I'm trying to let you in! Can't you do the same?

Miley: no.

Nick: and why is that?

Miley: cause I don't want to get hurt anymore ok I don't want to pull someone all the way in, and then have them pull me apart! I don't want my heart to be broken! It's hard enough without a dad, and a mom! I have only one person who cares! And that's my best friend! But I can tell he's getting tired of all my whiney crap! Ya so what, I've never fallen in actual love, I've never had my heart broken in that kind of way, but isn't it the exact feeling when your family leaves you to survive on your own!?! So maybe I live in this amazing place, but it's not all it's cut out to be… I hate the feeling of wanting you around! And I hate feeling so desperate for someone to hold me and say I love you, I'm here for you, and I care. I hate the way you make me feel! I never asked for any of this! I just… don't want… to get hurt…

I was full on crying, bawling, I've never cried this much, only time I cried really hard was when I was probably I tiny infant, and when my gold fish died when I was 4. But now I'm 17, and I'm crying over being in love, and getting hurt, how lame is that? He hugged me tightly.

Nick: I love you, I care, and I'm here for you. I know, you've had a tough life, but I want to be with you, and that girlfriend of mine, I broke up with her 3 day ago, because I knew I was in love with you. Its hard surviving on your own, but if you let me in, I'll protect you, and I won't be stupid, and hurt you, because that would just dumb, and why would I do that to someone I care so much about? Miley, I love you, please, just say you love me too, so I don't feel like such an idiot.

I smiled a little on that last idiot remark, and he saw it.

Nick: there's the niley smile.

Miley: I love you too.

So I guess that's it so far, I'll end it here, but, just be careful when a box comes to your house, for you, cause you never know what could possibly in there, and if it's what I got, then you know what your in for, watch out, for that package of love.

The end


End file.
